


security blanket

by sweet_juju_magumbo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Vaguely) Post-Season 8, Caring!Dean, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, fallen!cas, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_juju_magumbo/pseuds/sweet_juju_magumbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is plagued by humanity with a side of insomnia, and Dean is his cure. </p><p>But no security blankets. Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	security blanket

"Dean?"

     No response.

"Dean."

"Hmm, yeah, Cas?"

"Dean, I apologize for waking you, but..."

     Dean's wide, breathy yawn cut through the silence of Cas' hesitance.

"Cas, babe, what's wrong?"

"I still can't sleep, Dean. It's been hours." Cas sighed in exasperation. "I tried what you suggested; counting sheep - which was as pointless as I thought it must certainly be - imagining a quiet, empty place, listening to calming music on your cell phone. All to no avail."

     The only sound was Dean’s quiet breathing next to him.

“Dean? Dean, please wake up.”

“Ah, sorry, Cas, it’s just that its really late, ya know?”

“I know, Dean. I’m sorry for waking you, but I don’t know what else to do. I am tired, but my body does not seem to want to comply with my desire to sleep. And it’s infuriating and further exhausting and -”

“Cas, Cas, hey, it’s okay. Come ‘ere, don’t get upset. You’ve just got to get used to it, is all.”

     Dean wrapped one sleep-warm arm around Cas and immediately felt some of the tension brought on by his sleeplessness seep out of his tired body.

“Dean, please help me,” he mumbled weakly. “I’m so tired, Dean. So tired.”

“Okay, Cas, all right, don’t worry. I’ve got you. I’ll think of somethin’.”

     Dean closed his eyes once more, whether by choice or out of necessity he could not tell, and rested his chin on Cas’ head, absentmindedly running his hand lightly along the length of his shoulderblade. He received a small sigh in appreciation, Cas’ breath warm against his throat.

     Heh.

     Maybe the cure to Cas’ insomnia was simpler than they thought.

“Hey, Cas, I, uh, I’ve got an idea.”

“Yes, Dean?” He spoke the words into his skin, and, for a moment, Dean forgot about helping Cas in favor of remaining like this, warm, and huddled together, for an indeterminate amount of time. Cas snuggled closer to him, solid and, yet, still comfortable against him, and… yeah. Yeah, he could fall asleep just like this for the rest of _forever_ and he wouldn’t once complain.

“Dean?” A whispered question. “Have you fallen asleep again?”

     But he couldn’t be unfair to Cas. He’d asked for his help, and, his own comfort be damned, he would help him. So he gently began to push him away.

     Cas looked up at him, confused at the distance that Dean was trying to put between them.

“Cas, buddy, come on, help me out here, will ya? Just roll over.”

     Cas did as he was told, quiet questions lingering on parted lips. Neither of them said a word as they repositioned, Cas facing away from Dean, each man lying on his side, but the pair was still close enough to feel heat radiating from the other beneath the covers.

     Dean tugged at the hem of Cas’ shirt, pulling it quickly up and over his lifted head, and threw it to the floor. In the next moment Castiel felt the light scratch of Dean’s nails across his skin, both in long pulls from his shoulders to the small of his back as well as in small, lazy circles that traveled slowly in random directions. Soon, the scratches were traded in favor of gently rubbing his palm and fingers over the same areas, the faint friction of skin on skin oddly soothing.

     Dean continued in this way until he heard Cas’ breathing drop to the dull tempo of easy dreams and peaceful rest, then, timidly, reverently, placed a small kiss to the point between the tips of his shoulderblades, and, feeling him finally, _finally_ , fully release the residual tension of the night with the contact, rested his arm snugly around Cas’ waist, safe and secure, and fell asleep beside his fallen angel.


End file.
